


The Champ Is You

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Pokémon rp I’m doing with a friend on wattpad. Enjoy! Btw Raihan is hot!
Relationships: Miloxoc, RaihanxClara
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Clara recently became champion of the galar region and at a hotel her mom and all her friends were having a party for her in her honor.

Milo was at his gym in turrfield as he was training his flapple how to gmax and all that stuff. He was training his eldegoss too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan was one of the many guests at Clara's party who got invited, including Leon. Right now he was looking for Clara so he could say hi

Chloe was on her way to visit Turrfield stadium so she could see her boyfriend,Milo  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara then bumped into Raihan and she blushed at him and mumbled a hello to him.

Milo saw and turned to wave at Chloe and walked over to where she was as he whistled at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Oh,hello!" Raihan said and blushed in embarrassment when he turned around and saw Clara. "I'm uh.... I'm Raihan." He smiled nervously

Chloe heard him and she walked over to him. "Hey Milo!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara just giggled at him and sighed.  
“Did you forget about me already? I battled you in your gym and won remember?”

Milo said hi to her and he hugged her tightly to him as he kissed her cheek in greeting.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Of course not! I remember you Clara!" Raihan said and laughed nervously. "Just making sure you remember."

"How was your day?" Chloe asked and smiled at him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to bed I’ll do my part tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie  
Today at 8:22 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning doing my part now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded and just rolled her eyes giggling.  
“I’ve had a crush on you for awhile now Raihan!” She blurted out.

“I’ve been doing great. Doing farm work for all my wooloo and training my grass types to be stronger!” Milo said and answered happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay XD)

Raihan blushed darkly and smiled. "Y-you have?"

"That's good!" Chloe said and smiled back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded and giggled smiling up at him rubbing his inner thighs.

Milo asked her what she was doing at his gym today here in turrfield.

Raihan blushed lightly as she rubbed his thigh

"Well I just wanted to see you." Chloe replied and hugged him softly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara giggled and said that she was in love with him kissing his cheek.

Milo nodded very happy to hear that saying she was glad she stopped by.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I love you too." Raihan replied back and blushed lightly

Chloe smiled brightly and rubbed his chest softly  
Thu at 2:02 pm  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara kissing his lips passionately as she shuddered in lust.

Milo groaned and grunted and picked her up taking her to his room.

Raihan moaned softly as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He smirked and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room

She looked at him and placed kisses all over his neck  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red and squeaked when she picked him up.

Milo blushed and he grunted as he made hickeys along her neck as he set her down on his bed in his room.

"Something wrong?~" Raihan purred softly while placing kisses all over her

Chloe moaned softly as he placed kisses on her neck   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara shook her head no and started to moan softly.

Milo suckled and nipped her skin creating bruises all over her neck.

Raihan nodded and started to take off Clara's shirt once she was on the bed

Chloe moaned softly and held onto Milo as he did that

Clara gasped and squeaked now half naked underneath him.

Milo nibbled bruising hickeys all over her shoulders too marking her as his.

"Relax baby~" Raihan purred as he softly bit down on Clara's neck

Chloe started to suck and lick at Milo's neck  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara mewled and whimpered softly as she arched her back.

Milo groaned and grunted out loudly as he took off all of her clothes.

Raihan smirked softly,leaving hickeys on her neck. He pulled away to take off the rest off Clara's clothes

Chloe blushed lightly and covered her chest slightly once all her clothes were off  
Sat at 9:40 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara blushed and she let out a whimper and a squeak as she arched her back.

Milo removed her hands as he began to suckle on a nipple and he smirked his tongue around it.

"So pretty~" Raihan purred softly as he started to rub her breasts

She squeaked softly as he moved his tongue around her nipple  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please suck on them sexy!” Clara moaned out as she moaned and grunted softly.

Milo made that rosy bud harden and pop before moving onto the next nipple.

Raihan nodded and started to suck on her left breast

"Milo!~" Chloe moaned in pleasure as he sucked on her other nipple  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Raihan please! Fuck I love you so much!” Clara mewled out.

Milo groped both breasts before fingering her clit playing with it.

"I love you more" Raihan replied when he pulled away to suck her other breast

"Please fuck me Milo please!" Chloe moaned softly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara heard that and that was like music to her ears as she held onto his head.

Milo shook his head no saying not yet as he inserted two gloved fingers into her.

Raihan growled slightly and traced his fingers around Clara's entrance

Chloe moaned softly as he started to finger her. "Milo~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara mewled and elicited a small whimper as she arched her back shuddering.

Milo rubbed her insides and scissored her even as he grunted and groaned.

Raihan smirked and slowly inserted two fingers into her entrance and started to thrust 

Chloe moaned softly and pulled Milo closer to him while he did that  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned and squealed out softly as she shuddered in pure bliss.

Milo then took his fingers out of her and he began to eat her out sucking her pussy.

Raihan purred softly and started to scissor her pussy 

Chloe moaned in pleasure and move his head closer to her pussy  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara whined and cried out in delight and in pleasure.

Milo lapped at her juices and swallowed them as he went t pull down his shorts and entered her.

Raihan pulled away and started to take off his pants and boxers. Once he did he teased her by rubbing his cock against her pussy

Chloe moaned in pleasure as he entered her. She pulled him closer to her and started to kiss his neck  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clars screamed his name to the heavens in pure bliss and in pleasure and in no pain at all grinded her hips against his.

Milo then thrusted harder faster deeper and rougher into her while he grunted and he gripped onto her hips.

Raihan chuckled softly and pushed his cock inside of her and started to thrust inside of her

Chloe moaned loudly and felt pure bliss as he thrusted hard and fast inside of her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned out Raihans name and even said he was sexy and hot talking dirty to him.

Milo groaned and growled as he kissed her cheek while piledriving into her with lust and love for her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan growled slightly and groaned when he heard her say that which made him thrust harder inside her

"Milo!~" Chloe moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Milo's waist as he slammed himself into her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara squeaked as she arched her back and she began scratching his shoulders.

Milo grunted as he searched for her g spot deciding to go further in into her as he kissed her ear.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"you feel so good baby~" Raihan moaned as he thrusted deeper inside her and slammed in and out of her

Chloe groaned softly and kissed Milo passionately on the lips while slipping her tongue in his mouth  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh! So do you you sex god! Ugh!" Clara moaned out as she caressed his naked body all over.

Milo found her sweet spot and he climaxed into her as he shuddered draining his semen into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan panted softly as he could feel his climax coming. He pounded into her sweet spot and moaned louder "baby!~" 

Chloe panted softly,feeling Milo's cum go inside her and she moaned softly. "I love you so much~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara screamed out one last time as she orgasmed her egg cells all around him.

Milo pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her against him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan moaned loudly and released his cum inside of her

Chloe panted softly, nuzzling Milo softly. "You did so good love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara panted as sweat dropped down from her pores and she panted heavily.

Milo kissed her all over her face as he said the same exact thing to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan panted heavily as he pulled out of Clara. He gave her a slight smile and pulled her close. "You feeling good?~"

Chloe blushed softly and buried her head into his chest   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded as she wrapped her arms around him nuzzling his happily against his neck.

Milo nuzzled her face lovingly as he kissed and even suckled on the tip of her ear.

Raihan nuzzled her back and started to kiss her neck softly

"Milo~" Chloe whimpered softly.

Clara mewled and told him to stop as she fell asleep.

Milo smiled at her as he put a blanket over them and he drifted off to sleep.

I'm back from hell XD)

Raihan nodded and covered the both of them up and fell asleep

Chloe fell asleep with him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok that’s good XD 

The next morning Clara woke up fluttering her eyes opened and yawned.

Milo was up for the past half hour just content to lay in bed

Raihan was still asleep. He held Clara close to him and had his head on top of hers

Chloe groaned softly as she slowly started to wake up  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara smiled at the and she closed her eyes falling back asleep in his arms.

Milo said morning sweetheart to her as he stroked her cheek and rubbed her hip.

"Is someone tired?~" Raihan purred softly in Clara's ear

"Morning love." Chloe yawned softly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara woke up again and she squeaked blushing at him.

Milo said morning to her back at her and he kissed her lips softly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"cute." Raihan chuckled and pulled Clara closer to him

Chloe kissed him back and smiled into the kiss  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara giggled and nuzzled him kissing his neck softly.

Milo asked her if she wanted any breakfast yet or stauly in bed and cuddle some more.

Raihan nuzzled her back and kissed her cheek. "Want to eat some breakfast or just stay in bed?"

"Can we just cuddle in bed?" Chloe asked and cuddled Milo back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I wanna snuggle!" Clara whined as she pouted and puffed up her cheeks cutely.

Milo nodded and he put his teeth on her earlobe and began biting it.

"Alright then." Raihan said and cuddled up closer to Clara. He moved his hands towards her breasts and squeezed them slightly

Chloe shivered slightly and smiled. "What are you doing love?" She purred softly

Clara couldn’t help but moan out her noises for him as her cheeks blushed and she panted for him too.

Milo said he wanted to make out with her ear as he but the lobe now too.

Clara couldn’t help but moan out her noises for him as her cheeks blushed and she panted for him too.

Milo said he wanted to make out with her ear as he but the lobe now too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Something wrong love?~" Raihan purred softly

Chloe moaned softly and pulled Milo closer to her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You are ahhh fondling my breasts Raihan!" Clara whimpered out softly.

Milo then stopped what he was doing as he kissed her on her lips softly.

Raihan chuckled and rubbed Clara's breasts. "Does that feel good?~"

Chloe kissed him back and moaned softly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded and she continued to moan and beg.

Milo molded his lips to hers in perfect sync with hers.

Raihan leaned down a bit so he could suck on her breasts. He started to lick them and play with them a bit

Chloe pulled away from him and sat on his lap. She placed small kisses on his neck then started to lick it  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara arched her back which meant her nipple went farther into his mouth as she moaned and mewled out lustfully.

Milo groaned as he held her even closer to him as he was feeling turned on all over again.

Raihan softly bit down on her breast and licked them softly

Chloe sucked on his neck softly, leaving hickeys on his neck  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara whimpered softly as she held his head even closer to her chest.

Milo grunted and growled as he felt aroused and he rubbed her back.

Raihan pulled away from Clara's chest and pinned her to the bed

Chloe moaned softly and rubbed against his cock softky  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara gasped and squeaked gazing up into his blue eyes blushing.

Milo groaned and wanted her to give him a blowjob so badly now.

Clara gasped and squeaked gazing up into his blue eyes blushing.

Milo groaned and wanted her to give him a blowjob so badly now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raining smirked and rubbed his cock against her entrance,starting to tease her while also placing kisses all over her body

Chloe leaned down towards Milo's cock and softly started to lick his tip  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara whimpered out softly. She thought he wanted   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
She guessed he wanted round two and she happily obliged.

Milo groaned as he held onto her head while he rammed it into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan placed Clara's legs on his shoulders and carefully slipped his cock into her entrance and started to thrust inside of her

Chlor gagged slightly and started to suck on his cock   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan please! Round two already?!" Clara moaned out.

Milo orgasmed and shot his load into her mouth as he could not take it anymore.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan nodded in response and slammed himself in and out of her

Chloe moaned in pleasure and swallow his load   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara squeaked and gasped in pure bliss as she arched her back

Milo laid diwn in hid back wanting her to fuck him senseless.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan started to pant as he thrusted harder into Clara. "So good~"

Chloe pulled away from his cock and carefully got on top of him and slid his cock inside her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara groaned out as she shuddered and mewled softly.

Milo grunted gripping onto her hips as he thrusted up into her.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
After a few more thrusts Raihan released his load inside of Clara and pulled out of her

Chloe moaned softly and grinded against Milo as she thrusted inside of him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara did not even get the chance to orgasm yet but once he pulled out then she did.

Milo arched his back moaning softly as he kissed her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan panted softly then moved closer to Clara and rubbed his cock against her mouth

Chloe moaned in pleasure as Milo started to kiss her neck  
Fri at 9:30 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara shook her head no and got up wanting breakfast. She got dressed.

Milo then but down to leave a few hickeys here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Raihan nodded and got dressed then got out of bed

Chloe continued to ride him and she moaned louder  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara smacked his butt cheeks smirking as she made breakfast for the both of them.

Milo thrusting up into her still until he orgasmed and he sighed in bliss.

Raihan yelped slightly when she did that. "Clara!" He exclaimed as he headed downstairs

Chloe sighed in pleasure as Milo released his load inside of her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara just giggled at that and handed him his plate of food as she sat down to eat.

Milo pulled out of her wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Raihan rolled his eyes playfully and sat down next to Clara and ate his food

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled as Milo pulled her close to him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara asked him if her cooking was good as she ate her food.

Milo asked her if she was hungry now and he was about to get dressed.

"Its really good." Raihan replied and continued to eat

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Chloe replied and got up to get dressed  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded happily and pretty soon she finished eating.  
“Wanna move in with me Raihan?”

Milo got dressed and he waited for her and asked her what she wanted.

"Sure. I would love to." Raihan said and smiled

Chloe hummed in thought. "Maybe some pancakes?" She asked and shrugged slightly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded happily and put her dirty dishes in the sink and turned to look at him.

Milo nodded going to the kitchen and making her his famous pancakes.

Raihan finished his food. He smiled at Clara then put his plate in the sink

Chloe followed him to the kitchen and went to the table to sit down

Clara asked him what he wanted to do now now that they ate breakfast.

Milo made his pancakes and he sat down and gave them their plates of food.

"Im fine with anything love." Raihan said and smiled

"Thank you love." Chloe said and started eating  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wanna go to the wild area?!" Clara asked him excitedly.

Milo nodded and he began to eat his flapjacks and his eyes sparkled.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course."

"It's really good!" Chloe said as she ate her food  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara then smirked at him pinning him against the wall.  
"Or do you wanna have some fun instead sexy?"

Milo himself even loved his own cooking and when he heard his soulmate say that too he was even happier.

Raihan blushed darkly as Clara pinned him to the wall. "If you want to my love~"

Chloe smiled back and continued to eat  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Yes I do so much! But you are to dominate me ok?” Clara said letting him go and swayed her hips to her room.

Milo pretty soon was finished eating his breakfast as he smiled at her and asked what she wanted to do next.

"Hmm... Or do you want to be in control this time?" Raihan asked and smirked

"I'm fine with anything." Chloe said and smiled  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok thats fine

Clara shook her head no saying she wanted him to be in charge.

Milo nodded and was gonna take her to the fields outside of turrfield to see and catch some wild pokemon.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Alright then." Raihan nodded then started to nibble her neck

Chloe hummed in thought. "Or we could do something else." She said and smirked  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD

Clara started to moan softly as she arched her back shuddering.

Milo nodded smirking back at her knowing what she was implying.

Raihan started to suck and lick at her neck as he started to take off her shirt

Chloe walked up to Milo and kissed him on the lips passionately  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara mewled out as she shuddered and she did not wear bras at all.

Milo groaned into the kiss as he pulled her to him pressing her closer against him.

Raihan smirked as he leaned down to place kisses all over Clara's breasts

Chloe moaned softly and started to grind against him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan! Yes please dominate me! I am your naughty slut!" Clara whimpered.

Milo thrusted up into her as he grunted and he marked her neck with bites from his teeth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You naughty girl~" Raihan purred and roughly bit down onto Clara's breasts and continued to suck on them, leaving hickeys

"Make me yours please~" Chloe moaned softly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara loudly screamed out her name as she shivered and spread her legs open for him.

Milo nodded as he while he suckled on a nipple of hers he began to finger her with two fingers inside her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan smirked when Clara spreaded her legs. He leaned down and started to take off her pants and underwear then started to finger her with three fingers 

"Milo~" Chloe moaned in pleasure and started to take off his pants and underwear  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned at this and she arched her back moaning his name out in pleasure again begging him.

Milo smirked and went onto the next rosy bud and suckled on that one too while finger thrusting in and out of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan purred softly and started to scissor her entrance

Chloe whimpered softly and thrusted her hips against his fingers

Clara elicited some more moans and mewls for him shuddering.

Milo scissored her insides and roughly thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

Raihan smirked softly and started to go faster inside her

Chloe moaned louder as Milo scissored her   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name in pleasure as she moaned too and came.

Milo then took his fingers out of her and asked her if she was ready for him.

Raihan pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You ready?" He asked

Chloe nodded. "I'm ready."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara nodded all too eagerly as she was ready.

Milo entered his shaft inside her as he thrusted widely.

Raihan nodded and slid his cock inside her and started to thrust 

Chloe moaned loudly as Milo started to thrust inside her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara mewled out in pleasure as she arched her back.

Milo rammed deeper faster harder and rougher into her.

Raihan started to thrust faster and deeper inside her

Chloe whimpered and bucked her hips against Milo's as he continued to thrust inside her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara whimpered out softly as she scratched his shoulders shuddering in delight.

Milo thrusted and grinded against her hips for friction and a slapping rhythm.

Raihan bucked his hips against Clara's and thrusted harder inside her

Chloe mewled out in pleasure and started to scratch at Milo's back from how good she felt  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered loudly as she kissed his lips arching her back.

Milo pounded and hit her g spot with precision and accuracy as he grunted.

Raihan kissed Clara roughly on the lips while pounding into her g-spot

Chloe moaned loudly in pleasure and leaned her head back. She felt her entrance tighten against his cock as she felt her climax get close   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara kissed him passionately back as she was reaching her climax and released all over him.

Milo hit it one last time as he groaned and then shot his load into her hole really quickly and heavily.

Raihan moaned loudly and released his load inside Clara

Chloe moaned loudly and released all over his cock  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Clara moaned out as her legs twitched and she was now breathless.

Milo groaned as he pretty soon slipped out of her and collapsed next to her.


End file.
